


Per non dimenticarlo

by ImperialPair



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Per non dimenticarlo

_“Cedric, Cedric, Cedric”_  
Ormai Orube aveva perso il conto di quante nottate avesse passato rinchiusa in quella stanza – illuminata solo da quella flebile lanterna – a scrivere quel nome che non faceva altro che risvegliare quel dolore che non era mai riuscita a placare.  
Quello era l’unico modo che conoscesse per non dimenticarlo.  
Aveva paura di scordarsi dell’unico essere che avesse mai davvero amato e per questo motivo si ostinava con tutta se stessa a ricordarlo, nonostante per lei fosse una delle più grandi sofferenze, ma se doveva scegliere fra i sentimenti che nutriva per quel rettile mutaforma e dimenticarsi del sacrificio che Cedric aveva fatto per lei, allora avrebbe optato la prima anche se quella scelta probabilmente l’avrebbe portata a soffrire per l‘eternità.


End file.
